powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kojishi Voyager
, nicknamed is Shishi Red's auxiliary Voyager from the Kojishi System. Ookami Blue pilots the Kojishi Voyager in episode 41 & Koguma Skyblue pilots the Kojishi Voyager in episode 46. Kojishi Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Shishi Red) Kojishi Voyager - Shishi Red Orion.jpg|Cockpit (Shishi Red Orion) Kojishi Voyager - Ookami Blue.jpg|Cockpit (Ookami Blue) Kojishi Voyager - Koguma Skyblue.jpg|Cockpit (Koguma Skyblue) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 36-37, 39, 41-44, 46 History Kojishi Voyager/Caesar started out as a small Voyager presented by King Aslan of planet Kaien to his son prince Lucky. Aslan reminds Lucky that Caesar will be there for him in the case of any danger. When Kaien suddenly comes under fire from a Jark Matter invasion, Caesar and Lucky escape to planet Luth where Lucky eventually grew up, raised by a very stern and strict guardian. As a grown-up Lucky strained his relationship with his guardian for not telling what happened to his parents, Lucky entrusted Caesar to watch over his guardian and guarding planet Luth for him while he went off exploring the universe to find the truth regarding his parents’ whereabouts. When Luth was invaded by Kukuruga and Wunjet, with Caesar being captured, the small Voyager eventually awakened its true power, growing giant and combining with KyurenOh to form Super KyurenOh. Super Shishi Voyager is a combination of Shishi Voyager and Kojishi Voyager. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 36-37, 39, 41, 44, 46 Kyutama Gattai Super KyurenOh is the combination of Kojishi Voyager with any KyurenOh combination. Each combination is armed with a giant cannon that Super KyurenOh can use to shoot at enemies. It can even go into to attack enemies at a fast pace. Kyutama Gattai 03*05*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Chameleon Voyager as the left arm, Oushi Voyager as the right leg and Ookami Voyager as the left leg. Its finisher is the where KyurenOh locks onto the target and delivers a powerful blast attack with its giant cannon. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 36, 42 Kyutama Gattai 03*04*06*09*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Ookami Voyager as the left arm, Hebitsukai Voyager as the right leg and Tenbin Voyager as the left leg. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episodes 37. Kyutama Gattai 04*06*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Kuma Voyager as the left arm, Hebitsukai Voyager as the right leg and Tenbin Voyager as the left leg. Its finisher is the Super KyurenOh Final Break where KyurenOh delivers a powerful blast attack with its giant cannon. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episodes 37. Kyutama Gattai 02*05*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Kuma Voyager as the left arm, Oushi Voyager as the right leg and Sasori Voyager as the left leg. Its finisher is the Super KyurenOh Final Break where KyurenOh delivers a powerful blast attack with its giant cannon. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episode 39. Kyutama Gattai 02*05*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Chameleon Voyager as the left arm, Oushi Voyager as the right leg and Sasori Voyager as the left leg. Its finisher is the Super KyurenOh Final Break where KyurenOh delivers a powerful blast attack with its giant cannon. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episodes 41. Kyutama Gattai 02*06*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Hebitsukai Voyager as the left arm, Chameleon Voyager as the right leg and Sasori Voyager as the left leg. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episode 44. Kyutama Gattai 02*07*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Kuma Voyager as the left arm, Chameleon Voyager as the right leg and Sasori Voyager as the left leg. In this combination, Super KyurenOh can enhance its power with the power of the Pegasus Kyutama. Its finisher is the . Super Kyuren-Oh shoots an energy shot that is shaped like Pega-san. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episode 44. Kyutama Gattai 04*05*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm, Chameleon Voyager as the left arm, Oushi Voyager as the right leg and Tenbin Voyager as the left leg. Its finisher is the Super KyurenOh Final Break where KyurenOh delivers a powerful blast attack with its giant cannon. This combination is exclusive to Kyuranger Episode 46 Notes *The Kojishi Voyager's physical appearance, along with its nickname Caesar as well as the events surrounding its awakening, are likely based on the legend of the . *Every formation of Super Kyuren-Oh in the series has featured Kajiki Voyager overall as the right arm, as that was the specific voyager in the combination stock footage. *None of the shown combination involve the Washi Voyager. *Unlike the in-show version, the toy of Super Kyuren-Oh has the cannon mounted on the back instead of fixed to the arm. Appearances References Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Lion Mecha